Angel Flight
by AngelQ
Summary: The children from another world have entered a new world. And this world will take them for a ride
1. Default Chapter

Angel Flight  
  
The Beginning Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimers - I don't own Digimon!  
  
(Author's note: This is my first Digimon fan fiJ I wrote it because I wanted to write something while I was watching Digimon one day. Any ways I have no idea at this date exactly were this fic is going but I already know it has a second part of it…… well here's the fic)  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Damn!" Yamato yelled as he pounded his fist repeatedly against the wall. "Damn it! Why didn't I say any thing at all? Why couldn't I ask him?" Yamato yelled angrily.  
"Ask him what?" Sora asked him as she walked by.  
"Nothing" Yamato said turning away from her, he did not want to look into her eyes. He did not want to look into the eyes that loved him so much.  
"It nothing! Leave me alone, Just leave me alone!" He yelled at her as he ran off leaving her behind with tears in her eyes.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Taichi" a voice called out from behind him.  
"Huh?" he said as he turned around to see who it was. "Koushirou it's you?" he said to his friend with surprise.  
"Can I talk to you about something for a moment, It something that you should know about" Koushirou told him.  
"Not right now, Can't it wait?" Taichi asked.  
" I guess it could stop by my place tonight," Koushirou said as he walked off.  
"Sure" Taichi said as he continued on his way.  
  
  
  



	2. Taichi meets the Laundry Basket

Taichi meets the Laundry Basket Chapter 2  
  
"FLOWER CANYON" came from the television. "Hey Digimon, Hey Digimon, Champions of the Digital World" played in the background.  
"Blah! I have to turn the TV off after this episode." A girl with purple hair said as she sat watching Digimon. She wore black shorts, a white tank top and blue big shirt over top.   
  
(Author's Note: If you haven't guessed by know but this girl is I. I thought that by adding myself into the fic to make it more interesting, and I tell you it is. My friends are added too. )  
  
Since she had to go up to bed in a few minutes she started to gather all the items that she had around the room.  
"Huh?" she said as she plaused what she was doing and looked up at the TV again. The picture was flickering.  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as the picture then began to spin around and around, faster each orbit.  
"What is wrong with this?" she yelled smacking the television set. Just as she did the room filled with a bright light."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she scream as she felt her feet lift off the ground, then she flew through the air landing on the other side of the room on her back.  
"OW" she said as she laid on the ground with her eyes closed. As she did she heard a large 'BOOM!' soon after the room went black.  
"Ouf!" she said as she tried to climb back up to her feet but found that there was a heavy object pinning her to the ground. * What's on me? * She wondered as she opened her eyes.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed out when she saw a tanned boy with big hair sitting on top of her. He was about her age, which was 17.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled back at her.   
"Who are you?!" they both yelled at each other at the exact same time.  
"STOP YELLING IN THE HOUSE AND GO TO BED!!!!!!!" an angrily sounding voice yelled from another room.  
"Where am I?" the boy finally asked her.  
"This is my house!" the girl said smiling happily.  
"Why is it so dark in here?" he asked as he looked around the black room.  
"The TV exploded, you know stuff like that?" she answered him mumbling. "Do you happen to be ….. Taichi?" she asked.   
"HAA!" He started to yell but the girl quickly but her hand over his mouth before he could continued yelling.  
"You're on TV: she said quickly smiling at him. " Now how am I support to explain this big mess to my parents" she said as she looked around the room, which had tiny pieces of what was left of the television all over it. She then ejected her tape out of the VCR.  
"I'm WHAT!" he asked her as he watched her pick up her bag.  
"You on TV, I would show it to you but the TV is now lying all over the room in the form of tiny pieces." She told him. "Now what am I support to do with you?" she said staring at Taichi.  
"So who are you then"? Taichi asked confused.  
" I'm Jackie!" she answered him.  
" So I am in your house. Where about is your house?" Taichi asked still confused.  
" My house is in Canada, why?"   
"Okay…… So I'm in Canada, but if I'm on TV does that mean that I'm in another dimension?"   
"I guess" Jackie answered him as she headed for the door.  
"Where are you going?" he asked her.  
" I'm going to bed"  
"Does that mean that you're going to leave me alone here, in this strange place where I don't know anyone but you"   
"No…. I can't do that. I guess that you will have to come with me. Now how am I going to get you upstairs without anyone seeing you! I have no desire in explaing how you got here to my parents. They wouldn't believe me if I did! It would be no problem if no one was home because then we could just walk up the stairs?????????? I know!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " She said plausing. "GET IN THE BASKET!!!!!!" she yelled al him pointing to an empty laundry basket that she had just dump on the couch the moment before.  
"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!" he hissed at her confused but at the same time excited. No one before had asked him to do this.  
"Hurry up get in I don't have all day" she told him pushing him towards the basket.  
"Okay" he said as he climbed into the basket. "Hey!" He yelled as she tossed cloths into the basket as well. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm hiding you." She told him. "I can't carry you up the stairs like you are at this moment you know!" she told him.  
"So you throw you laundry at me?" he said laughing.  
"Don't worry it's clean"  
"I am not worried about that at all, I find that interesting. But I am not worried about that! Can you carry the basket at all with me in it?"  
"Yep I can, HEY! I hope your not getting the wrong idea about this and all." She yelled topping a banket onto the basket. As she did a bunch of mumbles came from under the blanket.  
"Okay I'm going to pick up the basket now don't scream or do anything. Mainly the any thing part this is my clean laundry and all. Then she headed up the stairs. 


	3. Yamato meets a swamp monster

Yamato and the Swamp Monster Chapter 3  
  
  
"There" a girl with black hair and blue strikes said as she put a television set into her bathroom.   
"Now for the VCR!" she said while running out of the bathroom and returning with it.  
"Now how do I hook this up???" she wondered as she stared at it. She then took out the instructions that her friend wrote out for her.  
" I see, this wire goes here and this one…..," she said as she attached the devices together.  
"Now for the tape" she said as she turned and turned off the bath water, then run out of the room and return with a video Marked Yamato.  
  
(Author's note: the tape has nothing on it but Yamato……hmmm….. maybe when I hook up the VCR"S I can make one for her, but I would need a tape first. I have to be able to hook up the VCR"S. IF it's 6 hours too that will take a while………..)  
  
She then closed the door and pushed the tape into the machine.  
"YEAH YAMA-CHANJ" she said as she jumped into her bubble bath.  
  
(Author's note: There is a reason that it's a bubble bath ……what reason could that be…… read on to find out what it is…… what could my reasoning for this be……. what am I doing… I thought I was suppose to be writing a fic not my thought…… I may have crazy thoughts but at least I have them)  
  
On the screen a blond hair blue eyed boy appeared. He was dressed in a green shirt and wore baggy jeans. The shot of him was a close up of him singing.  
"What the Hell!" she yelled as the screen began to spin around and around.  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO WATH MY YAMA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled at the TV set. Then…….. all of a sudden the TV………………….. blew up into tiny, tiny little pieces, as black smoked filled the room.  
"Cough, Cough" the girl coughed while the smoke soon creased to exist.   
"Now how am I suppose to be able to watch my Yama-sama" she said disappointed.  
"No! My Cloths………… They're reined." A deep male voice said.  
  
  
(Author's Note: The voice isn't that deep but if you heard Matt's Japanese voice you will understand what I am talking about………. Hey are these author's not annoying are they just funny……..)  
  
"YAMATO!!!!!!!!" the girl screamed jumping onto him, and hugged him tightly while glomping his hair.  
  
(Author's note: I seen many People use the word glomp………. So don't get made at me thinking I copied you because I didn't…………You KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"My television explored making it so I couldn't watch you but this is even better" she said happily.  
"Can you keep it down in there!" someone yelled from outside the bathroom.  
"There not wondering why I am here, or better yet the fact that there's another person here with you…. While your in your…………."Yamato said nervously as he sat in the tub, still wearing all his cloths and covering his eyes.  
"Nope! I don't even think that they know you're here. They probably think that I am just watching my Yama tapeJ" she said gitly.  
"I'm on TV??" he said in surprise quite confused as he jumped away from her and out of the tub.  
"Yes you are," she said as she followed him.   
"Can you do something for me please" he asked the girl.  
"I'll do anything for my Yama-chan…..any thing he wants…." She said with starry eyes.  
"Put some damn cloths on then!!!!!!!!!!" he said looking every direction but at her as he handed her a towel.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screeched as she ripped the towel form him  
  
  
  
  
(Author's Note: So What do you think…………….. Is it interesting or what?…………….. ((If you say what I'll kill youJ)) Anyway this is jus the third chapter I had written up to chapter 11 so far, on paper that is, they are soon all going to be typed out. Oh by the way review this fic or the man eating bunnies will be sent out to get you MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes the man eating bunnies, from the lovely Pet Shop OF Horrors!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ………  
: P  
I think I had a bit too much sun today…………..or I am just a nut who walks the street watch out I may be next to you watching…………..NO that's not true……… if I was beside you how could I be here??????   
Well any ways On to the Next ChapterJ)  
  
  
  



	4. daisuke and his no need for pants

Daisuke and His No Need for Pants! Chapter 4  
  
"Now you need no…." a girl with bright red hair and blue eyes said as she stood in front of a video camera. *No that's not right* she though while she rewound the tape. She study the line she read out carefully as it played on a nearby TV set.  
  
(Author's note: There is a lot of TV's around………NNNNNNOooooooooooooooo does this mean that there invading……….you get one, just one and then the next thing you know is that there's two of them. Some people even have four… even if they don't work you kept them……. The next thing you know will be a prisoner of the TV and they'll watch us for hours wondering what we will do next……. If it not the TV it will be the computer, they'll make us sit in one place and poke at us for hours………..WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA and I will be their leader WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
……. *Blinks* umm….. What does that have to do with the fic lol anyway I'll get back to it!   
* Mumbles no they now know my plain, so I'll have to send they man eating bunnies at them*)  
  
After watching this for awhile she stops the tape and turned off the VCR. The channel that appeared when she did so was channel 28.  
  
(Author's Note: And if you have guessed it was…………………….. DIGIMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!………….. If you guess wrong I fell sowwie for you, and I think you clicked at the wrong spot but that's okay keep reading this fic, and the author's notes which are quite interestingJ)  
  
She then started to practice her lines again, while she did a large 'BOOM' was heard in the distance.  
  
(Author's Note: *Starts singing* I should go the distance………. *stops singing* *mumbles now what was the rest of the lyrics again*)  
  
"Hey stop playing around with the special effects, they are for opening night!" she yelled out. She then turn around with a pitch fork in hand saying "AND NOW YOU SHALL NEED NO PANTS!!!!!!!!!!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" In front of her on the ground sat a boy with brown porcupine like hair with goggles in them.  
"Okay! Okay but why?" he asked standing up. In front of him stood a tall girl with bright red hair, blue eyes dressed like Satan.   
  
(Author's Note: You know the bright red costume with the horns and tail and the big sharp pitchfork!)  
  
The girl then started to laugh as the boy stood there about to pull his pants down.  
"HAHA HA Hey Stop you dumb ass!" she said laughing.  
"Okay???" he said standing there, "Then why did you tell me that I need no pants. It scared me!" he said.  
"I'm reciting a play" she told him smiling  
"So where am I this isn't the Digital World and all, if it is it sure is different then the last time that I was here, I see no Digimon around and where is Veemon, I want my Veemon"   
"Dude, this isn't the digital world, you crossed another dimension or something"   
"OH…… By the way my name is Daisuke…. Umm…. What's yours?" he asked.  
"I'm Stacey" she answered.  
  
  
  
(Author's Note: So what do you think? Do you think that Daisuke needs no pants that he should just run around without them………. No that would not be right…………..Stacey would like that though…………..Well anyway I hope you review even if it's just about my crazy mind…you know the author's notes and all, well anyway on to the next chapter. Chapter 5J   
And watch out for the TV's and computers but mainly the man eating bunnies, if you don't reviewJ) 


	5. Ken and his sexy hair

Ken and His Sexy Hair Chapter 5  
  
"Damn it!" a girl with long brown hair, said while she was frittering around with some sires in her small black and white TV set.  
"HAHA HA HA!" she laughed as the show Digimon flashed onto the tiny screen. "And they said that it couldn't be done!" She said laughing, as she stood with her hand on her hips in a fancy pose. Then the TV started to making hissing and cracking sounds as small steams of smoke flew out of the television.  
"What the………."She said sanding there looking quite confused.   
'CABOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' the TV made as tiny little pieces flew everywhere in the room.  
"Cough, Cough!" the girl coughed as she opened her window to clear out the smoke. When it all cleared out standing in the exact spot where the TV was stood a boy with spiky blue hair, funky glasses and a cape. The girl stood there speechless, then she walked over to the boy and poked him in the arm.  
"Where the Hell am I?" he asked. The girl then reached for the glasses and slowly pulled then off his face.  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO not my glasses anything but my glasses, you'll now who I am now!!!!!!!!" he yelled hiding his face with his cape.  
"Nice try Ichijouji" the girl said as she put the glasses on her face.  
"How did you know it was me" he hissed still covering his face with his cape.  
"Ken put the cape down I already knew who you were because you were on TV."  
"I think I been watching too much TV" she mumbled to herself  
"Too much of the digital world's sun for me" he mumped to himself  
" I can't believe that the Digimon Kaizer's really here," she said happily. The two then just stared at each other for a moment. Then the girl started to jump up and down happily as she hugged him tightly.  
"The Digimon Kaizer is here!!!!!!!!!" she yelled, "he came with his sexy hair!!!!"  
"Who are you?" he asked nervously.  
"I'm Jessica" she answered  
"So you really think that I have sexy hair?" he asked her as he looked into a mirror.  
"Yep" she answered.  
  
  
  
  
(Author's Note: So what do you think? ……………. Do you think? ………………. If you do join the clubJ if you don't I fell very sowwie for you…….. You don't know what you're missing………..You really don't know what your missing…well anyway review my fic………. If you don't you should know the consequences…………….. You know the man-eating bunnies. Soon to come, chapter …….6J) 


	6. Vicky meets Jyou

Vicky meets Jyou Chapter 6  
  
A girl with brown hair and glasses sat watching her favorite show, Card Captor Sakura in her TV room.   
  
(Author's Note: Uh I think that I should start the chapter's different…. They all are sort of the same…… I know….. A girl with long brown hair sat watching TV….. Wait that is basically what I said before….. lol……. Sooo happy my spelling is improving….. So my grammar…. It's making more sense then it did before….. Hey wait what does this have to do with the fic…..AAA!!!! Never mind well anyway back to the fic!)  
  
"Come on! Come on, kiss already!!!!" she yelled at the television. As she did the picture began to turn purely.   
"….!! What the neck!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" she yelled. The picture then became clear again and Jyou from digimon showed up in front of Sakura and Syaoran.   
"WHA IS THIS!?!?!?!?!?!?!" the girl angrily yelled, as the TV became purely again. Soon a large bang was hear through out the room, as it filled with thick black smoke. It quickly cleared out of the room, leaving Jyou standing where the TV had been. The girl backed up quickly pointing at him.  
"Who, Who….. Or what are you?!?!?!?!" she yelled.  
"Whe….. Where am I?" Jyou asked.  
"…. Wait a minute. Aren't you Jyou?" the girl asked him.  
"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Jyou asked as he looked around the crowded room.  
" I'm Vicky" she answered him. The two then stared at each other for a while.  
"YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!! YOU MADE ME MISS CARDCAPTORS!!!!!!!!"Vicky yelled at Jyou, shaking her fist.  
  
(Author's Note: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! The language the language.!!!! Such bad language….. Hey wait some of my writing has worst language then that…… it's not this one though the other is an original one…. Well any ways I should let you get back to the fic.)  
  
"UH?" he answered slowly backing up, as he sweated nervously. Tiny beads of sweat poured off his forehead.  
" I'll have to kill you!" Vicky yelled at Jyou. Flame shot from her eyes as she angrily glared at him.  
"How would you like to die? By…..Jackie?…..Liz? …… Stacey?……. or should I make an attempt to kill you myself!!!!!!!!" Vicky yelled loudly at the petrified Jyou.  
"Though I can tell you that I'm not very good at this killing stuff" she mumbled, as a noise was heard in another room. Jyou stood there silently.  
"Victoria, Do you have a friend over?" Vicky's mom yelled from that room. Vicky then stared to twitch in fear, and started whining to herself.  
"OH? You have a boy over. Is he your boyfriend? What's his name?" her mom asked as she walked into the silent room.  
"Uh…. I'm Jyou!" he answered nervously.  
"Nice to meet you, Jyou! So have you two been having fun lately?" Vicky's mom asked the two. Vicky and Jyou stood there silently staring at her.  
"Well that's okay. Will you be staying for dinner, Jyou?" her mom asked.  
  
  
(Author's note: Chapter 6 is typed upJ so happyJ……. It's raining today….. No sun today………well any way's what do you think….. It's getting better isn't it….. Wait till you read chapter 8 it is the funniest…..And I mean that it is the funniest…. lol…… well what did you think of this chapter…. It's a bit short…. Don't worry they get a bit longer…..But not that long…….. Everyone going to come into one big group eventually….. But I have to finish these into chapter… in which you get to learn a bit about the character personality…..Look I am blabbing off again… well any way's off to the next chapter. Chapter 7!J)  



	7. Lisa and the Crest of Hope

Lisa and the Crest of Hope Chapter 7  
  
A girl sat on a couch eating popcorn while watching TV. She had brown hair and had her eyes glued to the show digimon. The episode of digimon that she was watching was when Takeru and Hikari were running away from Piedmon.  
"Takeru and Hikari are so KAWAII!!!!!!!!" she yelled as she began to draw. All of a sudden the TV began to hiss and crackle.   
"What's going on?" Lisa said as she stopped what she was doing and got up to figure out what was wrong with the TV.  
"Where am I?" a voice said, as a giant smoke steam came from the television. The television began to spin around in a circle.  
"…" Lisa said, as she stood there confused, as a large bang was heard in the room.   
"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as she ran and hide under the couch as tiny little pieces of the TV flew by her head. The room filled with pink smoke. As soon as the smoked cleared she came out from behind the couch. In the middle of the room stood a boy wearing a white hat. He had on a green shirt and gray shorts. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, which showed that he was confused.  
"Takeru?!?!?!" Lisa said as she saw him.  
"How do you know my name?!?!?!? Where am I?!?!?!? Who are you?!?!?!" he said as he jumped to his feet.  
"You're at my house. Your on TV and your know in another dimension." She answered him  
"Well then who are you?" he asked.  
"I'm Lisa, I'm pleased to meet you!" she said as she took out a broom and dustpan and started to clean up the room.  
"I'll help you" Takeru told her as he help her clean out the room.  
  
  
  
(Author's Note: This chapter has nothing to do with the chapter's title but in a way it does…. Well any way's what do you think?……It's a bit short isn't it…. Review my fic……. Or you'll soon will be seeing the main eating bunnies!!!!!!! WAHAHAHAH yes the man eating bunnies will be sent after you or should I send something else…….. Nah the bunnies are better…….. Well any ways on to the next chapter…… it is way better then this one…… there is a lot more humor in it….. J) 


	8. Another from the Digital World

Another from the Digital World Chapter 8  
  
"I'm late!" Mimi yelled as she ran down the street.  
"Why do I have to be late on a day like today?" she yelled as she continued to run. Her right leg then began to tingle, then her other leg.   
"What's going on?" she asked herself as she looked down.  
"I'm fading!!!!!!" she yelled as she fell to the ground whining.  
"What's going to happen to me?" she said as she looked at her hand, which was also fading.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
A guy with black hair and glasses sat watching TV. He if you may of guess was watching Digimon.  
  
(Author's Note: Vicky you have so much of my fic to read now!)  
  
All of a sudden the room around him disappeared and he found himself in a black apace that had nothing but his TV. The TV began to crawl forward, laughing. The screen was black and had a face on it. It had red eyes and a month with sharp teeth. The boy started to back away slowly in fear, not knowing what will happen next.  
"Long!" the TV said as it continued to inch froward. Its teeth glistened and dripped with salvia.  
  
(Author's Note: I think that this is the most interesting introduction chapter so far)  
  
"Who are you?" he said still backing up.  
"Long, I want to play!" the TV said.  
"Play what?" he asked nervously.  
"TAG!" It said smiling.  
"What kind of Tag?" ha asked still backing up.  
"The one were I'm it and you have to run away" it told him.  
"!!!" Long said staring at it in surprise.  
"But…." It began.  
"But what" Long asked angrily.  
"But if I catch you I get to kill you!" it told hi,  
  
(Author's Note: I think that I have been reading too much gore, but don't worry he's not going to die. He is one of the main characters and how can he have a part if he's dead. Later on that is.)  
  
"You'll what!!!" he yelled at the TV.  
"You heard me," it said growling.   
"Now run!" it said heading towards him. Long took one look at it and began to run away from the rapid televison.  
  
(Author's Note: Maybe I had too much sun as well. This is crazy. But it is more interesting then the others… well I think that.)  
  
"What do you want from me? What did I do?" he yelled as he stumbled over his own feet and fell to the ground. Just before the TV had time to jump at him. DUNDUN DUN DUN Super Vicky came to save the day.  
  
(Author's Note: I wonder what her reaction to this is?)  
  
She wore knee-high boots, a white top with a maple leaf on it and a white skirt that went to just above her knees. On her back there was a red cape that flapped in the breeze.  
  
(Author's Note: Where did that breeze come from?)  
On here hand were red gloves. She had a tiara on her head and a silver sword in her hands.  
"Give me back my Long!!!" she yelled jumping at the TV. She plunged the sword deep into it; blood gushed out of the TV.  
  
(Author's Note: Need more sleep, need more sleep….)  
  
"And then the Day was saved thanks to Super Vicky." A voice said from no where.   
  
(Author's Note: You know that voice that comes at the end of a show. That's what kind of voice it is.)  
  
"Now for the part I like best, from rescuing you!" Vicky said happily.  
"Huh!" Long said still confused and shocked to what was going on.  
"You know what I am talking about. It happens at the end of all happy endings." Vicky said whining.  
"Okay, what that?" Long asked her.  
"WHEB THE HERO, well in the case the Heroine, GETS TO KISS WHO THEY SAVED!! Usually a girl, the damsel in distress but again the role is switched.  
Then the two leaned towards each other and were about to kiss and….  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
(Author's Note: I think that people will get mad at that, I don't have to tell you how you are, you know who your are.)  
  
"Noooooooo" he yelled as he sat up in bed.  
"Why did I have to wake up now!" he yelled.  
"It was the best part too!!" he whined as he got up and walked out of his room. As he did a large bang was heard from the living room.  
"What was that?" he yelled as he ran towards the living room. Once he entered the room, he saw a girl with pink hair crying where the TV use to be.  
"Who are you?" Long asked nervously.  
"Huh?" the girl said looking up, "Where am I?" she asked.  
"You're at my house." Long told her. "Do you happen to be … Mimi??" he asked her.  
"Yep, and who might you be?" she asked him, kindly.  
"I'm Long" he told her still confused.  
"Well Long, I'm pleased to meet you" she said smiling.  
  
  
(Author's Note: So what do you think? I think that some of my friends are going to be mad because I know them better than Long and his part is much longer then theirs. Now all the main characters are in this fic. Now on to chapter 9.J OH yeah don't forget to review my fic or……… or………… the main eating bunnies will come after you………… If they do don't give them any cookies…….. Don't give them any cookies…. I REPEAT DON'T GIVE THE BUNNIES ANY COOKIED IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 


End file.
